Trunnion mounted planetary rigid non-steering drive axles have been known in the art. Steer-drive planetary axles have been known. Trunnion mounted steer-drive planetary axles have not been found in the prior art. One of the problems which has existed is that known steering system would not allow trunnion mounting. Another problem is that trunnion mountings and steering would be mutually interferring so that oscillating around the trunnions would have to be limited or turning of the wheels would have to be limited. The present invention seeks to overcome those problems.